


Two Blue Lines

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!





	Two Blue Lines

"...Shit."

Tony stares at the test. Drags a hand over his face, looks away and has to steady himself on the bathroom counter so he doesn't fall on his ass, which would just add insult to injury.

But holy shit. It's positive. Already his brain's spinning through all the what-ifs and repercussions and what this meansfor him going forward. A kid would be such a huge disruption to everything, never mind that he won't be able to work for months before it's even born - assuming the test is correct. False positives happen, don't they? Tony grabs the box the test came in, skims the text on the back, tosses it on the counter when it doesn't reveal anything useful. Now what?

The lab. The scanner he put in a few months back; it's for general readings more than anything, but he could probably configure it -- Tony's out of the bathroom and down the stairs before he's even finished the thought.

The lights blink on as he enters the lab, monitors and machines flickering into activity. He heads straight for the back of the room, to an unassuming little thing sitting by itself. Boots it up, flips open a panel on the side and peers in. Should be easy enough.

"Hey, JARVIS?"

"Good evening, sir," the AI's smooth, clipped voice comes through the intercom.

"Yeah, hi. Listen, I'm gonna try and narrow the field on this thing, then I need you to do a level-2 scan on me."

"I understand. Is something wrong, sir?"

"That remains to be seen." Tony flips a switch or two, reroutes a conduit, detaches a wire. That should do it. He flips the panel shut, stands up, and places his hand palm-down on a pad at the center of the machine. "Alright J, give it a try."

"It would help if I knew what you were looking for specifically, sir," says JARVIS.

"Just do the scan, please."

The machine hums softly under his palm. It feels a bit like putting your hand on the hood of a running car. When it's done, Tony flexes his hand idly and skims through the readout. It's an alphabet soup of letters and numbers and abbreviations, but he knows how to read most of it. And he finds what he's looking for. He turns away and drags his hand over his face again. Definitely not a false positive, then.

There's a whir from somewhere nearby. Tony looks around. Dum-E is awake and watching him; the robot swivels, like a dog cocking its head, and warbles softly. How the hell can a robot arm with no face look so inquisitive? Tony huffs out a breath, which turns into a humorless laugh.

"I'm pregnant."

Immediately, dum-E goes from inquisitive dog to happy kid: it squeals, spins its arm in a little circle, and Tony thinks it would be bouncing up and down if it could. Thank god for small favors, at least. He laughs again, with a little more humor this time. "Well I'm glad one of us is happy about it." Tony turns away from dum-E and shakes his hands through his hair vigorously. He takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, exhales and begins to ramble. "Okay, alright, this is fine, this is _fine_....no it isn't, I'm fucking pregnant, how is this alright?" He rubs at his face and starts to pace around the room. "Alright, so. Pros and cons? Yeah, that could work...con; I would be a shit father." Tony scoffs. "I could stop there, honestly." he shakes his head to clear it before speaking again. "Con; can my body even handle a pregnancy?" he taps the arc reactor thoughtfully. "Christ, what if I mess the baby up or something from...I dunno, the lab fumes, insomnia, stress, god anything, really. And another con; I'm essentially a baby in a man's body anyways, how can I take care of a kid...well, pro, I guess; I'm already calling it a kid, which has to mean _something_ , right? Means I care. Kind of. To a certain extent."

Tony thinks about that for a moment. He _does_ care, but what does that mean for him? He wants the baby to be okay, which means an abortion is out of the question, but does he care enough to keep it at the end of everything?

"... Pro; having a kid will change my life, but maybe for the better. Give me an excuse to quit drinking. Force me onto an actual schedule. If I have to enforce a bedtime for them, I should probably have one, too. Healthy eating. Eating more than one meal a day. Spending less time in the lab...do those all count as one pro? Maybe." Unconsciously, one of Tony's hands slips down to rest on his still flat abdomen. "I can teach it about engineering. The kid could inherit the company, probably make it even better than it is now. 'Cause any kid of mine would be a genius, of course...they could have any and everything their little heart desires here. We could build their first robot together, their first AI, and --" Tony cuts himself off once his brain catches up with his words. He looks down and sees his hand placed protectively over his stomach. He lightly strokes his abdomen, eyes widening in realization. "...Looks like I made my decision, huh kid?" Behind him, dum-E is still humming and twirling happily. Tony smirks over his shoulder. Looks like he's got some work to do.

 

~ooOO00OOoo~

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
